Whispers of Angels
by SsXAngel
Summary: Kaori is having trouble getting over her ordeal and Mac is worried. She keeps having the same dream every night and is loosing sleep over it.Her worst nightmare might be coming back to haunt her.Some lemon content.Sequel to Don't Wanna be an Angel.
1. A Sleepless night

Lying in a comfortable warm bed, Kaori Nishidake slept.

Slept like a baby, all cute and had her thumb up to her mouth and was nearly sucking it.

It would have been really cute if you were there to see it.

She rolled around and mumbled some gibberish as she slept.

Dreams were not hard to come by, her dream filled of happy thoughts, filled with her and Mac, sitting on top of the lodge roof at night in freezing temperatures but Mac kept her as warm as she could ever be, it was very romantic.

Dreams of her and others racing down the untracked and finding a cute snow leopard lying comfortably on the snow.

Dreams of her first class trip to the Golden Star resort.

Horrible images passed through her head as she remembered Dave and the plane crash that had been caused by a horrible freak lightening storm and they had been caught in it.

She had been lucky to make it out alive with just a bruise above her eye. It had healed very quickly, now it just looked like a large bump and caused her to blink twice as fast without noticing.

The white room seemed calm and the city lights from outside seeped into the room causing sparkles on the wall, an orange glow emitted patterns on the ceiling.

Kaori had never known that she would be able to sleep so peacefully but her dream was turning in the wrong direction.

Memories of the golden lodge popped into her head and then a familiar face of a man with brown spiky hair and forest green eyes, with a very evil smile and holding a knife in his hand came walking towards her.

Koari tried to move but somehow she was strapped to a board of some-sort and was handcuffed so she couldn't hit him and resist.

She tried to scream but for some reason she couldn't, her screams were only whispers and she cried tears came in liters came gushing down her face as Hayden did the nasty.

No matter how many times she called for help no one came for the rescue.

Hayden carried the knife up to Kaori's face and with a hard thrust he stabbed her in the heart.

Her blood covered the floor and Hayden laughed evilly,

"Better watch out, Kaori, I'm coming back! Hahahahahahah!" he laughed evilly.

Kaori's eyes snapped open and she could feel the sweat trickle down her cheek.

She was panting hard and her heart was pulsing hard.

'Only a dream…it was only a dream. Its ok,' she thought.

She sat up and watched the patterns race across the ceiling.

The city lights calmed her down a lot and she started breathing evenly again.

'He's coming back.' She repeated from the dream.

She felt a shiver and laid back down, trying to drown out the memories by remembering earlier today.

Mac had been with her the whole day, most of the time kissing her and nearly falling off the bed.

She always Mac was funny, and she needed someone to make her laugh. That was why she loved him so much, its not the looks, it's the jokes and the personality. He was such a gentleman sometimes but other times he can be such an insensitive jerk.

Kaori preferred him as a gentleman than an insensitive jerk.

Of course every woman would want a respectful man to love.

It is said that a woman acquires beauty and gracefulness if she has a man who can protect her and make her feel safe.

Kaori had Mac, he could stand up for her and he did make her feel safe. Mac always said that she was the most beautiful woman he had ever seen. In conclusion, Kaori thought that it was true.

Still, Mac was not here, she was terrified by her nightmare.

Why wasn't he here?

Oh yeah, she had told him to go home and get some sleep, of course Mac refused his exact quote was "But I'm worried about you, I don't wanna leave you alone, I want to stay here and be with you,"

Kaori thought it was the sweetest thing he had ever said. But why did she tell him to go?

She didn't know why, maybe she had wanted to be alone, but why?

All of a sudden she wanted him to be with her in this dark room of the hospital, she was alone and she hated it.

"Where are you Mac?" she whispered.

_**Welcome to the sequel of 'Don't wanna be an Angel'.**_

_**Enjoy! R&R!**_


	2. Remember your not alone

Snow covered the entrance to the door and Mac sighed, he'd have to shove it out the way if he were to go riding today.

He opened the door and all of a sudden

"BOO!" Psymon yelled and Mac jumped a mile high.

"What the fuck man? You scared me half to death!" Mac argued.

"Damn, I was hoping to make you scream and possibly die of fright, its ALWAYS fun to make little boys scream! Ahahahaha!" Psymon cackled on laughing.

Mac gave him an evil look.

"So you were in between the door and the mile high snow waiting there for god knows how long just so you can fright me?" Mac asked trying to hold in the laughter.

"Uhhhhh…. No!" Psymon denied.

The truth was he had seen Mac sleeping and decided it would be funny to scare him as he opened the door. He knew that he would want to ride out to see his precious girlfriend so he would have to open the door at one point in time. Psymon had thought it was a great idea but he didn't plan it very well. Around 9 am Allegra had opened the door and had found Psymon just standing there perfectly still.

"What are you doing?" She had asked.

Psymon held one finger up to his mouth.

"Shhhhhhh!" He scowled.

Allegra just thought he was nuts. Although it would have been a funny sight if Allegra had gotten a fright but she didn't. She just stared at him.

Psymon didn't like the fact that he was getting blown down by Mac so he retaliated.

"I was waiting there for…Elise. Yeah, she owes me something and I said that I'd be waiting outside so I was. Frightening you was just a bonus." He lied.

Elise had left at the crack of dawn and Psymon figured that Mac would have been asleep so he thought that lie was perfect. But somehow he was wrong.

"Elise left ages ago man, I think you need to buy a watch," Mac shot him down.

"Oh fuck you." Psymon pulled a weird face that was more humorous than insulting to Mac and stormed off.

Mac felt pretty proud of himself, he had won an argument with Psymon, this was one for the record.

Mac: 1 Psymon: 0.

'Nah, that was worth ten' Mac thought.

Mac: 10 Psymon: 0

'That's better' he thought.

He had to tell Kaori that. Oh right Kaori.

Mac kicked down the wall of snow and headed towards the airplane.

**Meanwhile….**

Kaori was sleeping and was tossing and turning. The same old picture kept coming back, Hayden with a knife, her on a wooden board handcuffed and screaming, the knife jabbing her in the heart and then he just left her to die in her own pool of blood.

Once again, Kaori awoke suddenly and sat up in fright.

She tried to regain breathing normally but found it difficult.

"What's wrong with me?" She asked in a barely audible voice.

She shook her head and took notice that it was daylight.

How long had she been sleeping for? Kaori wasn't really a heavy sleeper but since she kept having these strange nightmares she had been waking up constantly and never quite got the 8 hours sleep that she required.

She laid back down and closed her eyes. She wasn't going to go back to sleep but her eyes were so tired, she wanted to sleep.

"Kaori?" a voice found its way to her ears.

"Mac?" she replied.

"Oh good, your awake." He said softly.

"I brought you these." He said as he held up a bunch of flowers.

Kaori opened her eyes and saw the gift.

"Oh that's so sweet of you." She yawned.

"Still tired baby?" He asked, as he sat down on the bed next to her.

"Yeah, I cant get any sleep, I keep having nightmares," she honestly said.

"Oh you poor thing. Are you all right now?"

"Yeah I think so, just wish I didn't dream so much." Kaori said.

"Give it time, these things have a way of working themselves out, but you just got to be patient with them." Mac advised.

"Uh huh." Kaori said, yawning again.

"I see, well, I suppose I better let you sleep then," Mac started to get up.

"No don't go, I don't want to be alone anymore." Kaori confessed.

Mac nodded and laid down next to her on the bed with his arm wrapped around her and her head rested on his chest.

"I love you," Kaori whispered.

Mac smiled and kissed her gently on the forehead,

"I love you to."

Kaori looked up and kissed him on the lips.

Mac loved what was happening, even though it had only been one night, he had missed her not being in her room.

But she was here with him and he was here with her, it was like how it's supposed to be. No one interfering, no one saying "Ewww get a room!"

No it was silent and he could focus completely the love of his life.

Her tasty kisses were getting to him and he felt himself get hard.

'Oh god, not now, go away. I cant hurt Kaori and do that to her, not after what she's been through. She might think I'm doing exactly what Hayden did to her. I can't do that.' He thought and tried very hard to make it erection go away.

Kaori thought differently, she had stopped feeling tired and now she was horny.

She wanted more.


	3. The Lemon Chapter

Kaori brought her hand up to Mac's side and kissed deeper.

Mac slid his tongue through her lips and explored around.

Kaori moaned at the sensation and Mac felt himself get really hard.

He broke the kiss and Kaori looked at him in confusion and disappointed a bit.

"Close the curtains huh?" he asked rather seductively.

Kaori nodded and released him from her grip.

Mac slowly got off the bed and walked over to the curtains and closed them and closed the door.

"You're not due for any check ups any time soon?" He asked.

Kaori shook her head.

"I'm all yours for at least 3 hours." She confirmed and she said it in a very sexy voice indeed.

"You sure you wanna do this?" Mac asked concerned a tiny bit.

Kaori smiled at his kindness, he made it was ok with her before he did anything deeper than a pash. She realized that she hadn't told him yet.

Mac on the other hand, knew what had happened between her and Hayden, but Kaori didn't know that he had looked at her diary. He tried to act like he didn't know but his face was starting to betray him. He smiled in return and laid back down beside Kaori on the rather small hospital bed.

Kaori kissed him hard almost as soon as he was on the bed beside her.

Mac was a little surprised that his girlfriend wanted him so badly but that was so reassuring and sexy at the same time.

If she wanted him that badly, he was willing to give her the most pleasure as he could give her.

Kaori's tongue had entered his mouth without him noticing and oh my god, she was a good kisser.

Mac held her as close as humanly possible and savored each curve of her body as he carefully stroked her side.

Kaori moaned and Mac started to remove her hospital gown, he felt himself get wet when he realized that she was completely naked under it.

"Oh my god, you're so sexy," Mac said breathlessly as she eyes her nakedness.

Kaori blushed.

"Sorry, I'm not that busty." Kaori said rather embarrassed.

"Your beautiful" Mac interrupted her as his mouth came in contact with her breasts.

Kaori practically jumped off the bed at the sensation and felt herself grow wet, she moaned and started to feel the bulge in Mac's pants.

Mac gave a soft moan and suddenly lifted his head off her and sat up.

The sight of Mac taking off his shirt made Kaori grow even more wet. She loved it.

Mac's muscles bulged and felt so warm against her bare chest.

He kissed her again and began taking off his pants leaving only his boxers on.

Kaori eyed his body and thought he was so handsome and sexy.

Mac sat on top of her and caressed her lightly before bringing his mouth down to her neck. To her surprise he started licking and sucking. Kaori had never felt this before and it was new to her but because it was Mac doing it to her, she started to enjoy it, in fact she loved everything that Mac was doing, it felt so good. Then she thought that he knew what he was doing because he might have done it before.

"Mac?" she asked softly.

Mac stopped sucking her neck and lifted his head up to hers.

"What is it?" he replied in question almost as softly as she did.

"Have you done this before?" she asked very timidly.

"No, you're my first, I just know what I'm doing cos I read dirty stories on the Internet, so I know how to pleasure you." Mac said honestly, he was a little embarrassed that he had just told her one of his secrets but it was Koari and what he was doing to her now was way better than dirty internet stories.

"Oh I see." Kaori whispered and almost crying.

"What's wrong Koari?" Mac asked seeing tears swell up in her eyes.

"It's just that well, I'm not a virgin but the person who did it to me, I didn't want to. He raped me that day." Kaori cried.

Mac admired Kaori's courage to tell him. He had never felt so sorry for anyone but he wanted to make all her pain and suffering go away.

"Kaori," he said as he hugged her as she cried on to his shoulder.

"Is there anything I could do to make you feel any better?" Mac asked, not caring if she wasn't in the mood anymore, he wanted what she wanted, if she wanted sex, he would give it to her, if she wanted comfort, he would give it to her.

"A kiss would be nice, no tongue though." She said.

"Okay," Mac said and he leaned in gently down to her lips and kissed her lips, so lightly that he was barely touching them and with his hand, he slowly wiped away the tear that had escaped from her eye.

Kaori broke it off and smiled weakly at him.

"Are you okay?" Mac asked very concerned. He hated it how his love was so upset and he wasn't sure what to do.

"Is there anything else I can do?"

Kaori nodded.

"Will you be my actual first?" She whispered.

Even though she was upset and she whispered it, it was still as sexy as ever,

"Yes, I will my love, anything for you," Mac breathed in her ear.

Kaori shuddered and felt herself grow wet again.

"What would you want me to do?" Mac teased in a seductive voice.

"Take off your boxers?" she asked timidly.

Mac smiled and did what he was told.

Kaori wasn't upset anymore, Mac was so reassuring and calming that she had no need to be upset anymore.

Mac kicked off his boxers and Kaori saw his erection with hungry eyes, what Mac didn't know that one day, she had stumbled across one of Moby's porn magazine's and hid it in her dresser. She knew a thing or two that might make Mac gasp in pleasure. She felt so sexy and devious.

She giggled inside. He was going to love this.

She sat up and pushed Mac down where she had been laying. He was a little confused and didn't know what to do but she was in boss and he thought it was the sexiest thing ever.

Slowly Kaori licked his chest making Mac moan a little.

She trailed her tongue around his chest, down his side, getting closer and closer to his penis.

Mac was getting so much anticipation and his heart was beating so fast, he knew what was coming. He had never had one before.

Kaori smelled his manhood and felt more wetness flow down her leg.

She suddenly took his penis in her mouth and heard Mac gasp in pleasure.

"Oh god, that feels so good," Mac said in between gasps.

Kaori smiled as her tongue circled around the tip of his penis and her hand joined in, grabbing his penis underneath her mouth and started to stroke it.

Mac moaned and gripped the sheets; it felt so unbelievably amazing. No wonder why so many men loved it.

Kaori started to stroke his penis faster and brought his whole penis into her mouth.

Mac didn't know how much more of this he could take.

He found it hard to breathe normally and he was being brought closer to the edge of an orgasm.

He wanted Kaori to feel good, he didn't need pleasure.

He sat up to force her away from him. Kaori took one more lick from the base to the tip and swallowed. She smiled at him and let Mac hold her.

Mac was so horny now he couldn't believe it.

He wanted her so badly but he didn't want to rush things.

He laid her down on the bed and sat on top of her with both hands caressing her breasts. Kaori started to breathe harder and she was really wet now.

Mac bent down and one hand held one of her breast while his mouth occupied the other.

His free hand trailed down past her belly button and rested on her groin. Time to give her some anticipation. Mac smiled when he heard Kaori getting impatient.

She groaned a little which made Mac feel really good.

His hand started to stroke her and feel around her vagina and Kaori moaned loudly at the feeling.

"Oh god, that feels amazing," she panted.

Mac wanted her to feel more than that, he wanted to bring her to orgasm.

He lifted his tongue and drifted it away from her breast and it drifted down to her groin.

"Mac? What are you doing?" she asked

Mac lifted his head up to reply.

"Going to make you cum," he said so seductively that Kaori moaned just by hearing those words.

Mac giggled and spread her legs apart. He started kissing down one side of her leg and before getting down to the bottom; he switched to the other leg.

"Mac." she whispered.

Mac reached the bottom and licked her, Kaori gasped loud at the sensation, and her head was starting to get dizzy.

He licked her flower and Kaori moaned really loudly, Mac felt her fluids rush out and he continued licking her.

Kaori felt her gasps going louder and louder and suddenly she screamed out and Mac felt her clit vibrate and a lot of liquid came gushing out, he knew she had her first orgasm.

"How did it feel?" Mac asked rather cockily.

"Unbelievable," Kaori barely managed to say.

But now it was her turn to bring Mac to the edge..


	4. Lemon juice

It was like a sweet melodious tune, soft and caressing, as Mac held her in his arms.

Kaori loved it. Mac had given her more sensations than she could have imagined and she loved it.

"I love you, Mac" she whispered in his ear.

Mac smiled and softly replied with,

"I love you to, Kaori. I love you more than any other woman in the world,"

Kaori smiled and hugged him.

They were still naked and horny but Kaori had wanted to relax a little.

She gave a quick nod and Mac sat up on top of her.

"You still sure?" he asked before he did anything.

She nodded again.

"OK" Mac said.

Suddenly Kaori felt a sharp pain in her lower abdomen and it reminded her of what had happened earlier.

A loose tear escaped at the memory but she did not let Mac see it.

But unlike before, the pain went away almost instantly, and it started to feel really good.

Mac hoped it wasn't hurting her, he really didn't want to be causing her pain, but he saw Kaori's face and it didn't seem to be in pain and Kaori was a terrible lair.

"Is it ok for me to start?" Mac asked softly.

"Yes. It doesn't hurt," Kaori honestly said.

Mac took a deep breath and started to move his hips against Kaori.

Kaori moaned at this new sensation and felt weirdly wonderful but strange.

Even though that Mac was doing it the same way Hayden did it, it didn't seem to be so rough and aggressive so it didn't hurt at all. In fact Kaori loved this new sensation, it made her feel safe and like she held apart of Mac's soul inside her.

Mac was in heaven, it felt so good to be inside her and he could feel himself becoming closer and closer.

Kaori continued moaning and it was traveling to Mac's awaiting ears. He loved the sound of her voice and it sent him over the edge. He came and groaned loudly as he collapsed on to her.

Kaori had felt something as he had came and suddenly remembered that they hadn't used any protection.

Oh shit.

"Mac, we didn't have any protection did we?" Kaori asked a little worried.

Mac's eyes widened.

"I thought that you were on the pill?" he asked in question.

"Uh, no" she said honestly.

Oh crap, was Kaori pregnant? Heck, she better not be. Mac wasn't ready to be father.

Kaori quickly reached for her hospital gown and put in on.

"You better get dressed to, a nurse could walk in any minute," Kaori said.

Mac nodded and reached for his clothes that were scattered on the floor.

**20 minutes later…**

Mac and Kaori were resting on the bed, holding each other like they were the most precious things in the world. Mac gave her a kiss on the forehead and thought that he had the best lover in the world.

He hoped that she had wanted to make love with him because she loved him and not because she felt she had to.

He was about to ask but he turned to Kaori and saw she was fast asleep.

He didn't want to wake her but he needed to know.

Mac just left there to sleep, he figured she'd had enough excitement for one day.

He was also a little paranoid that she might be pregnant,

He really hoped that she wasn't. That would be a bit too much stress for Kaori.

He just closed his eyes and rested next to the love of his life.

It wasn't long before a nurse who had come into their room and interrupted them.

"Excuse me Miss Nishidake, we have the results to your tests and we have confirmed what your pain is." The nurse started.

Mac and Kaori waited for the news and it kept their suspense tight.

"We have confirmed an blood blockage in your lower abdomen and since no blood could get through you had fainted from pain." She said.

"So she's ok now?" Mac asked.

The nurse nodded.

"Also your pregnant, congratulations!" the confirmed their worst fears.

Mac and Kaori went dead silent.


	5. Decisions

It hit Mac like being whacked on the head by a brick, he had hoped this wouldn't happen, oh no. He felt the pain swelling up inside and he just couldn't help himself, he let go and his eyes watered.

He slowly looked at Kaori, she had her eyes wide open from the shock and her face was full of fear. He could tell she was deep in thought because of her eyes. Even though they were wide open and frozen, her pupils seemed a little odd and almost as if she was in a trance.

Mac hurt inside to see her in so much pain and thought.

What was he to do? 

Kaori was shocked beyond belief! She was pregnant; it kept hitting her again and again. She knew that something like this would happen eventually, but she didn't expect it to hit so soon. She couldn't have a baby yet! She hardly had any money and she was way too young to start a family. She still had her whole carrier in front of her.

No it just couldn't be this way. But yet, part of her wanted it.

The nurse sensed that something was wrong.

"Umm, I am sorry if I have caused tension, but I have the results here if you're interested in them. I'll just leave them here" The nurse put the results down on the desk at the end of Kaori's hospital bed. Then she nodded a farewell and then left for another patient.

Mac was still looking at her and Kaori managed to look back.

She saw how scared he was and she opened her arms out to signalize a hug.

Mac hesitated at first and then walked into her arms.

"I'm going to have a baby," Kaori whispered.

Mac pulled away.

"Are you crazy! You have to abort it! You're not ready for a kid yet. You're way too young! Your not even ready to get married yet." Mac nearly cried and kept his frustration to a minimum.

Kaori nearly started to cry herself.

"I want to get rid of it, but part of me says that I should keep it, besides, I don't really believe in abortion." She said.

"Koari, when it's inside you for only a week or so, it's not even human nor it is even alive. It's right for you to abort it, it is just that you're not ready for it." Mac tried hard to convince her but it felt like he wasn't succeeding.

Mac looked away and let one tear fall down his cheek.

Kaori saw his pain and cried with him.

"I'm sorry but I don't know what to do," Kaori sobbed.

"Abort it Kaori, it's the best thing to do." Mac said.

"But, I don't want to get rid of it, but I know I'm not ready.

I don't want to keep it, but I wanna have it, ya know." Kaori sobbed even harder.

"Help me Mac, I'm so scared." Kaori pleaded.

Mac hugged her as tight as he possibly could.

"Don't worry, I'll be here with you for every step of the way. I hope you just make the right choice," Mac said.

"I am not going to abort my baby!" Kaori yelled.

Mac was taken back.

"But, you know your not ready!" He yelled back.

"Mac I love you but I don't want to abort something that might be precious to me. A woman and her baby are one of the strongest bonds ever in the world, and mine has already begun to grow," Kaori said.

"You really want to have HAYDEN'S baby?" Mac yelled.

Kaori was stunned. She was only thinking about the baby, not the father. Mac was right; she didn't want to have Hayden's baby, not after what he did to her.

"Mac…I.." Kaori stuttered.

Mac looked a little pissed off and scared at the same time.

He had known that Kaori was only thinking of the baby. Not how the baby got there in the first place.

Kaori cried silently in her bed and closed her eyes.

"Kaori, I only want what's best for you, and I think that if you don't do the operation, you'll regret it for the rest of your life." Mac said.

Kaori sobbed and nodded silently.

Mac was relived but still shaken and scared.

"Ok Mac, I 'll get an abortion. I don't really want to have the pleasure of having Hayden's baby." She said and shivering.

Mac weakly smiled.

"I'm glad that you made a good choice." He simply said.

**2 days later…**

Kaori had the operation and was now coming back home, she had been kept overnight in the hospital for observation and stuff like that. Mac was glad to have her home.

She got off the helicopter with Mac and they walked in the door of the lodge.

The lights were off and Kaori thought that everyone had gone to bed.

She opened to door and suddenly:

"SURPRISE! WELCOME HOME KAORI!" Everyone shouted.

Kaori had never felt such happiness. They threw her a welcome home party and she hadn't known about it. Maybe Mac arranged it?

She looked at Mac surprised and he looked just about as surprised as she did.

"You didn't have anything to do with this did you?" She asked.

"No I honestly didn't. But can I still take the credit?" Mac asked cheekily.

She laughed and Mac didn't realize how much he had missed her laugh until now.

"Wow, thanks a lot to all of you." Kaori said.

"No problem," Allegra said.

"Who's idea was this anyway," Mac asked.

Everyone went silent.

That is until Elise answered.

"It's actually a funny story but Psymon was the one who thought of the idea." She said.

"WHAT!" Mac and Kaori yelled at the same time.

Elise shrugged.

"I thought it was a nice gesture," she said.

"If Psymon did this for me, then why isn't he here now?"Kaori asked.

"Member that restraining order you have against him? Yeah that's why" Zoe said.

Kaori frowned.

For once in her life she wanted Psymon to be there.

Mac saw her smile die and his died to.

What was she frowning for?


	6. Sweet lust

_**Beware this chapter contains lemon. So just don't read if you don't like stuff like that.**_

"Thank you all so much for this welcome home party, I really appreciate it." Kaori said.

Mac looked at her and knew that she was finding an excuse to get out of the room. He still couldn't figure out why she wasn't smiling. Heck, if it was him, he'd be thrown up the music and getting into the treats that they had cooked for him.

It seemed to him that she just wasn't in the mood or something was still bugging her. He didn't blame her, she had a rough time lately.

"Kaori, you ok?" Mac asked her quietly.

She looked at him and then back to the others.

She just didn't know how to tell them that she didn't want a party right now. She didn't want to upset the others by not enjoying a party.

She looked at Mac.

"I'm ok. I just don't really want a party." She said very quietly to him.

Mac gave her a quick hug and whispered in her ear,

"Its ok, I can make up a lie so you can rest,"

Kaori shook her head.

"No, I'll enjoy this party." She said.

Mac let go and him and Kaori walked over to the snacks and Mac turned up the music and they both enjoyed their time.

Kaori had forgotten how fun and exciting parties are. Every one was dancing to Mac's music and drinking lemonade (it was the only drink that Kaori would drink at parties) and laughing.

Mac was glad that his partner was having fun, it was like the old days when Kaori never frowned and was always happy. It made him feel right at home with his happy girlfriend and a disk to spin in his hands.

After a few hours, the party had died down and every one was going back to the other lodges. They figured that Mac and Kaori would want to be alone.

Sitting in Kaori's room, Mac and Kaori talked about everything. Everything except for Kaori's secret between her and Psymon. She never wanted anyone else to know about it.

"You sure you want to be alone?" Mac asked.

"Yes, I'm not scared anymore. If I want you I'll text you and you can come up to meet me," she said.

"You're gonna text me in the middle of the night because you cant be alone? Good luck trying to wake me up, I can sleep forever!" Mac bragged.

Kaori smiled.

"OK baby, goodnight," Mac said as he kissed her on the forehead and then walked out of the room.

Kaori was alone again. She wasn't afraid. She was certain that she had new strength and could survive the night alone.

She closed her eyes and laid her head on the pillow.

It wasn't long before the door opened and Kaori opened her eyes.

"Mac?" she yawned.

"Not quite." A voice answered.

"Psymon?" Kaori asked, becoming a little intimidated.

"What are you doing in my room?" Kaori asked

"Just wanting to talk, I cant get that memory out of my head and I just need to talk to you about it." He said.

"Uh ok." Kaori agreed.

"Have you told anyone about it?" Psymon asked.

"No. Not even Mac." She honestly said.

"Oh I see. Well, I haven't told anyone about it, well at least no human about it." Psymon said.

"Huh? No human?" Kaori asked.

"Yes, I talk to my private washing machine about my life. Shut up, it's not funny." Psymon said before Kaori had a chance to laugh.

"Okay. Well, what are we going to do about it?" She asked.

"I honestly do not know. But the reason I need to talk to you so urgently is because I think that I've fallen for you, really badly. I can't seem to get you out of my head and that kiss is haunting me to the bitter end! Help me get it out!" Psymon pleaded.

Kaori was stumped and shocked.

Psymon was in love with her? It just didn't seem right.

One kiss and he was head over heels? It was kinder funny but sad and confusing.

What was she to do? Tell Mac? Keep it secret a bit longer?

She didn't know.

Psymon looked at her and she could tell he was hoping for a good answer.

"I'm sorry Psymon but I don't know what you want from me. You're asking for me to get rid of a memory, how the hell does someone do that? And also if we keep this a secret, someone is going to find out and then me and Mac will be in trouble." Kaori felt tears swelling up. Crying already? She was turning into a crybaby real fast.

"Oh, don't cry." Psymon said.

But it was too late, tears had already begun to flow down her face and Kaori didn't know how it happened.

The thoughts of her and Mac braking up triggered the tears and Psymon saying that she was crying didn't really help.

She cried heavily now and she leaned into Psymon who was sitting beside her on the bed.

Psymon was taken back by this, but hugged her back anyway.

"Shhh, its ok. You and Mac are not gonna brake up. It's impossible. It's like me becoming sane again. It just wont happen." Psymon admitted his own sanity that made Kaori unsure if he really was insane. If you were insane, would you know if you were insane? She didn't know.

She looked up at him a sudden de-ja-vu hit her, but the vision was blurry and didn't seem all there.

If she kissed him, she would feel complete de-ja-vu.

Not thinking about the consequences, she kissed Psymon.

Just like how she did before.

Psymon relished the flavor of her lips and was beginning to loose control already, he couldn't hurt her. He refused to.

Kaori didn't care. She had completely forgotten about Mac and was focused on Psymon. She deepened the kiss and moved her hands to hold him close to her.

Psymon was trying really hard to stop himself from taking off his clothes and her clothes and….

He pulled away from her and looked her in the eyes.

"What are you doing?" Psymon asked. Knowing that this will jeopardize Mac and Kaori's relationship.

"You want me to help you, don't you?" Kaori asked somewhat seductively.

Psymon couldn't resist her tempting voice and came down on her, kissing her hard and fast. He ran his hands against her body and lifted her baggy pajama top off, and then one hand went round her back and swiftly undid her bra, revealing her breasts.

Kaori wasn't thinking, not at all, it was like she was under a spell. She couldn't stop herself from taking off Psymon's shirt and running her hands on his ripped chest.

Psymon cupped her breasts and the licked them, softly and slowly.

Kaori moaned and then unzipped his pants and grabbed his cock and started to pump it fast.

Psymon was lost in a haze of passion and lust.

He groaned a little when he felt himself nearing an orgasm.

He stopped and leaned down and took of her pajama pants and then ripped aside her underwear. And then eyed her nakedness, my god, he didn't know she had such a sexy body.

"Don't you like it?" Kaori asked, noticing he was staring at her body.

"I love it." He said.

Kaori leaned up and let go of Psymon and then she let him do what he wanted.

Psymon knew what he wanted; he grabbed her softly and made her kneel on all fours.

He always had a craving for dogie style.

Feeling how wet she was first, he made sure that she was comfortable before entering her form behind.

Kaori moaned at the sensation and as he pumped away she felt herself growing more and more closer until she just burst.

She screamed out as she orgasmed and Psymon pulled out just before he came.

Kaori collapsed on the bed and Psymon zipped up his pants after cleaning himself up.

"Thanks for that Psymon," Kaori said as Psymon searched for his shirt.

He looked at her and then realized that he didn't love her exactly, he just found his fuck buddy.

"Its okay, have a good sleep and get dressed." He said as he left her alone in her room.


	7. Goodnight my sea of Nightmares

"I'm coming for you Kaori, Don't try to escape, you know I will find you," Hayden's voice pierced into her ears.

"NO, DON'T TOUCH ME!" Kaori yelled as he held her down.

A knife in his hand was trembling as it lightly moved against her skin.

A strange feeling came over Kaori as he did it.

She slumped her head as she fell unconscious.

'It feels like I've been here before' she thought as he was about to stab her.

But he stopped.

Kaori had regained consciousness and looked up at him from the wooden board that she was strapped onto.

Hayden's eyes widened in horror to see that she was no longer afraid.

"My little angel, why aren't you afraid? Come on, tremble and scream." He said.

"I've been here before, the other day. I'm not afraid of you because you have no power over me" she said like she was in a trance, her voiced echoed.

Her vision was blurred.

Hayden was frozen and the knife that threatened to spill Kaori's blood had fallen to the cold hard ground and then evaporated into thin air.

Kaori smiled as she awoke from slumber.

"Goodnight to my sea of nightmares," she whispered as she rested her head on the pillow and continued sleeping.

Kaori no longer felt tied down by her thoughts of Hayden. She opened up to Mac and told him everything.

Mac told her that he had already known by his looking through her diary.

Kaori really didn't know how to take that news, good thing that he wanted to help, bad that he went through her privacy.

She just had to let it go now.

She also had felt extremely guilty about her and Psymon, she still didn't know if she wanted to tell Mac just yet.

Kaori knew that Mac deserved to know the truth and she was prepared for the worst.

If Mac broke up with her, so be it.

She would always be here for him, if he ever forgave her.

Kaori had no intention of braking up with Mac but if her actions had that effect on Mac, she would take the blame.

She knew what she had done was wrong.

"I have to confess to something," Kaori started.

Mac waited with anticipating ears.

"I kissed Psymon." She said. Honestly and quickly.

Mac looked at her with horror.

"When?" he asked.

"Last night, when you left my room, he came in to talk and we ended up having sex." Kaori was in tears again

"Go on, you can brake up with me, I know what I did was wrong, but he was there and I needed comfort. I don't deserve you." Her sentence had faded into a whisper almost instantly.

Mac was just speechless.

"Kaori, I never want to be without you, you know what you did was wrong then why did have to have comfort from Psymon of all people! Why not me?" was all he asked.

"Because the comfort that you give is different to the comfort that I needed. You're my lover and you'll agree with me on anything, but I needed a wake up call and Psymon was the one who could give it to me. Being with him opened up my eyes and everything is clear now."

"Do you love him?" Mac plainly asked.

"NO! Psymon is nothing more than a one night stand. I only love one man and that's you Mac." She said.

"I'm not so sure I can believe that, you say you love me but then you go off with another guy! What is with you?" Mac was beginning to get angry.

"Please forgive me, I never meant to hurt you, I don't want to live without you as my lover!" Kaori was prepared to stand up for what she wanted.

Mac gave her the silent treatment.

"Kaori, if what you say is true, that you and Psymon are not having an affair and that you will never be…." Mac started.

"I will never love Psymon. I will never be with him again! I'll be with you everywhere! I don't want to be alone, life's just not worth living without you in my life," Kaori interrupted.

Mac sighed. He wasn't sure if he should forgive her or not.

He felt the same, he was exactly in her situation as well.

"Kaori, I forgive you because I have something to tell you," He said, raising suspense in Kaori's heart.

"I also had a one night stand" he confessed.

"With who?" asked Kaori.

"What? You're not going all angry on me like, 'how could you do this to me?" He asked.

"Do you really think that I have any right to say anything like that? I'm in your position and as long as you don't love the person who you just had fun with, I think its all right." Kaori said.

Mac sighed.

"I had sex with Allegra last night, after I said goodnight to you. I'm sorry, please don't brake up with me." Mac pleaded.

"Mac, I'm not going to brake up with you, I love you and you are mine and I am yours. So, we can have fun on the sidelines but we always have each other to be there." Kaori said.

"But what if one of us isn't there?" Mac asked.

"We go to our sex buddies," Kaori laughed.

Mac smiled.

"Okay, I'll make sure I'm going to be there for you always, Kaori. I love you." Mac said as he leaned in to kiss her.

Kaori kissed him slowly and softly.

"I love you too Mac," Kaori whispered as she kissed him again.

Mac's kisses still were better and they were still to die for.

Kaori cried tears of joy while she kissed her lover.

She felt a great deal of weight being lifted off her shoulders and she felt like she could breathe.

She had always loved Mac and will never let anything else get in the way of their relationship. She knew they were simply meant to be and life just wouldn't be the same without him.

She knew that he felt the same.

**A few weeks later….**

Psymon and Kaori had never slept together ever since she told him that she never wanted to brake Mac's heart again.

Psymon understood from previous experiences what it was like to have a broken heart and even he wouldn't wish it upon his enemy.

Mac had told Allegra that it meant nothing to him and she felt the same so neither of them went into depth in their conversation.

Kaori and Mac were defiantly on their way to pure happiness.

That is until one fateful day.

It was late afternoon and a helicopter had landed outside the lodge.

Everyone was curious to see who the newcomer was.

Everyone except Kaori and Mac.

They all waited outside in the freezing cold and out walked a man who seemed in his 20's, he had spikey brown hair and forest green eyes.


	8. Hello my dawn of Horror

_Disclaimer: I don't own _a_ny of the characters, except for Hayden and Katherine, you may borrow them if you may but keep them in character. Please, thank you_.

Cold eyes touched the snow and then soared over his audience.

Everyone had shivers as he looked at them, however Griff, being the most outgoing wasn't fazed by the evil look.

"Hi, my name's Griff, how's it going?" he asked rather excitedly.

He smiled.

"Hello, my name is…. Joel." Joel said.

His voice sudden pause raised curiosity between Elise and Psymon.

Elise nudged Psymon.

"Who do you think that is?" she whispered.

"I donno but I don't like him." Psymon replied.

"Pleased to meet all of you," he said as his forest green eyes scanned over the crowd. He frowned slightly, she wasn't there.

Elise and Psymon noticed his frown and something about him was weird to them.

"Shall we go inside to get out of this cold?" 'Joel' asked, with a small smile.

The rest of the competitors followed Joel into the lodge.

The welcoming party was already prepared, and every single snack ever invented was there and everyone was really enjoying himself or herself, with the music booming and everyone was talking.

Except for Psymon, who was constantly staring at Joel, who was drinking from a shot glass.

Joel had noticed and he had been staring back.

Psymon had an evil glare and his eyes fueled with hatred, whilst Joel's eyes had the same effect.

It was the dark forest green staring coldly at the dark depths of ocean blue.

Never once did any of them take their eyes off each other. It was a battle for dominance, the sea against the land.

Elise noticed this tension between them and whispered,

"What's up?"

Psymon did not take his eyes off Joel as he replied to Elise's question,

"I don't like him, he gives me the fucking creeps." Psymon growled

Elise noticed him staring at Psymon.

"Me too, why do you think it is?" She asked.

"I don't know but I feel as if I've met him or heard about him somewhere before, but who the fuck told me?" Psymon scowled.

Elise sensed the tension and backed off, she knew better than to get in the way of a raging Psymon.

"I know, he seems really familiar but I don't know where. Hey, Kaori and Mac don't know about him yet. Do you know where they are?, I might tell them about him" she whispered.

"I don't know, probably down on peak 1 or something, gone on a fucking date," Psymon growled. He really wasn't in the mood for a decent conversation, he was too busy giving the evil glare to Joel.

"Okay, you have fun staring Joel to death," she said as she left the room.

As Elise boarded out into the gondola, old memories came flooding in. She was no stranger to that stare that Psymon was giving Joel now; she had seen it before but very rarely. Once he had used it on a high school bully that was driving everyone up the wall and that boy soon went mental, claiming that he was seeing hallucinations of Psymon cutting his throat and torturing him beyond belief.

Elise had known that Psymon had saved her life by that, because that high school bully was her boyfriend at the time, and he had treated her very badly. She had felt trapped by him anyway.

She had already fallen in love with someone else.

Yet, she never saw her ex-boyfriend after that. She had moved onto the SSX circuit and she even forgot his name.

Now that her boyfriend was giving the newbie the same look, she just hoped that Psymon didn't send Joel into a similar trance, she couldn't bear to watch another trance similar to her ex-boyfriends torture again.

Despite all of that, she loved Psymon; she had been in love with him for ages, she knew that Psymon really was a good guy at heart. He acted so different around Elise when they were alone, he was almost gentleman, but part of Psymon could never be normal. It was just the way he was. But that is what Elise loved about him. She felt safe with him.

Down in peak 1 lodge…

Kaori and Mac were watching movies on the couch and were nearly asleep when Elise had interrupted, "Oh here you guys are, your missing the welcoming party for the newbie, his name is Joel, you guys should meet him," Elise said. 

Mac and Kaori just looked at her lazily,

"We'll meet him tomorrow," Mac yawned and then he let his head fall onto Kaori's shoulder.

Kaori looked up with mild curiosity.

"You can enjoy the party, Mac and I are too tired to be bothered meeting the new rider." Kaori said as she rested her head against Mac's head.

Elise didn't mind, no one really likes to spend a date that is meant for them being all generous for some rider who gave everyone the creeps. She had a feeling that if she and Psymon didn't like him, why would Kaori and Mac like him?

"Ok, I guess I better leave then," Elise said but then knew that the couple were already asleep to listen.

She smiled and walked out back up to the party.

Hayden slept on his new bed that night, smiling that evil smile. His original intentions were to come here to fix everything up with him and Kaori, but now that he was finally here, maybe he could have some fun?  
Maybe he could become friends with Zoe or Allegra?

Maybe, but what he really wanted to do was to have fun with Kaori, she was his main priority and he wanted to break her over and over again. She was so easy, and the look of horror on her face as he did it, oh how he wanted to see it again. Her face twisted in fear and anger. It was beautiful.

He opened his eyes and held up one finger,

"Better watch out Kaori, I'm coming back!" he said as he rested his head on his pillow.


	9. The Beautiful Sunrise

Kaori felt like she was isolated from everyone, she tried calling her friend's names but no one answered. She became a little scared. She stumbled backwards and she felt herself fall into a body she turned around and screamed when she saw Hayden's body touching her and the knife was held in his hands.

Blood dripped from his mouth and the knife shined an evil glare. Kaori tossed and turned in her sleep.

She screamed and struggled but her movements were useless. She was pinned to a wooden board.

'I'm not afraid of you Hayden," her voice echoed.

"Then why are you screaming?" he asked.

The knife was held up to her face, Kaori tried her best not to let her fear control her. But her face betrayed her all too easily.

"Don't touch me." She threatened.

"Or what? I'm the one with the knife here, you can't do anything. Aww, you poor defenseless pigeon, locked up in your cage and there's no one here to watch you die." Hayden said before he jabbed the knife into her head.

Kaori screamed as she awoke, she was panting so hard.

"Haven't had that dream in awhile now," she whispered.

She had thought that she had been purged of those horrible nightmares. She hadn't had them in weeks, until now. But why?

It didn't make any sense. She felt something move beside her and she quickly turned around to see Mac curled up beside her. Seeing him made her calm down a lot.

She curled down beside him.

"You will protect me won't you Mac? I know you will. I love you so much." She whispered as she laid down beside him.

Mac just grunted as he quietly snored.

Kaori smiled but the memory of the nightmare still threatened to fill her dreams with blood and fears.

She found it impossible to sleep again for that whole night.

Around 5 in the morning, she had gone out to the kitchen area to make some coffee, because she couldn't sleep she figured she might as well enjoy the view of the sunrise over the snow.

She had gotten dressed and was drinking coffee when she heard footsteps, feeling as though she was defenseless she grabbed a knife out of the kitchen draw, just in case.

The footsteps became louder and louder but she didn't see anyone there.

"Hello?" she asked to see if anyone would answer.

She heard the footsteps again and she became scared.

If it were any of her friends, they would have replied. Who was there?

"Hello?" she asked one more time.

She started pacing around the room becoming more frightened with each step she placed on the cold hard floor.

Suddenly she heard the footsteps behind her, she turned around and she let out a piercing scream as she saw Hayden standing beside her.

"No, What the hell are you doing here?" she hissed.

"I came here for you, aren't you happy to see me?" he asked rather childishly.

"Get out of here, I never want to see your face EVER again!" she hissed more loudly.

"Hahahah, your so naïve, my little angel." Hayden laughed as he took a step closer to her.

"Get the hell away from me you creep!" Kaori said.

But Hayden didn't listen, she was too easy.

Just as he was about arms reach; Kaori surprised him by a knife in her hand. He was taken back but wasn't threatened.

"Whoa, I think you better put that down before someone gets hurt," Hayden calmly said.

"The only person who's going to get hurt will be you!" she threatened.

"Kaori, you don't scare me, your threats are wasted. You can bet your life that if you don't put down that knife you will have to face consequences." He said.

"What consequences?" she hissed.

"Oh dear, didn't they teach you anything in these schools? I don't think they did," Hayden said as he took one more step forward, Kaori instantly drawed the knife but he had gripped it in his own hand. Now he had the knife and she felt so defenseless and scared.

"GET AWAY FROM ME! DON'T TOUCH ME!" She yelled. Hayden pushed her onto the kitchen table, a wooden table and she was pinned on it buy Hayden's body.

But soon her yells were covered by Hayden's large hand. Her scream became a whisper as his other hand gripped her neck; he was squeezing the life out of her.

"Help." was the only word she managed to get out. She found she couldn't breathe, she could feel the life draining away as he squeezed harder.

Suddenly a massive arm flung around Hayden's neck and pulled him off of Kaori, she coughed as she sat up from the table.

"Touch her again, and I swear Hayden I'll rip the life out of you with one hand!"Psymon threatened by holding Hayden up against the kitchen wall.

" You haven't changed Psymon, still scaring the living fuck out people!" Hayden hissed.

"I've already scared the fuck out of you haven't I you fucking bastard!" Psymon said quietly but furiously in Hayden's ear.

"I swear Psymon, I still see you tearing me apart, back then you'd give me hell, well, now its my turn. You've become soft but still intimidating, tell me how do you do it?" Hayden mocked.

Psymon pulled the knife out of Hayden's hand and held it against his neck.

"I'm telling you now, I'm not afraid to kill you, I've already killed you mentally, now I can do it physically, play nice Hayden, and do us a favor, get the hell out of our lives!" Psymon threatened.

"Hey Psymon, How's Elise?" Hayden laughed evilly.

The scariest look came across Psymon's face as he laughed.

"YOU MOTHERFUCKING BITCH!" Psymon screamed as he aimed the knife towards Hayden's crotch.

"How would you like it if I were to cut your balls off and make you eat them? Huh? You like raping women you pathetic bastard! You did it to Kaori and you did it to Elise! For that, I think that they should watch you suffer at the hands of your god!" Psymon whispered maniacally.

Kaori was so shocked; he had done this to Elise as well?

Hayden just laughed.

"You, a god? Don't make me laugh, your such a comedian Psymon, I always looked up to you. What the hell was I thinking?" Hayden spoke lightly as if Psymon didn't scare him one bit, but Kaori saw his hand shaking so much.

"Bullshit! You hated me, that's why you stole my girlfriend and you fucking raped her right in front of me you pathetic bastard. How could you go so low!" Psymon was flaming and Kaori was so scared. It was so much to fathom all at once.

"She enjoyed every minute of it." Hayden said. That was the last straw.

The knife had struck Hayden right in the chest and Kaori screamed as Psymon was covered in blood. The look Psymon had on his face was pure revenge and hatred.

Hayden's body came tumbling to the floor.

Suddenly Mac came rushing in and he ran to Kaori almost as soon as he set foot in the room.

"Oh my gosh what the hell happened in here?" Mac asked, hugging Kaori who burst out crying in his shoulder.

"Oh Psymon what have you done?" Mac asked in a low voice. Eyeing the dead body in the pool of blood on the floor.

"He won't hurt anymore women now," Psymon bluntly said. He knew what he was in for and his assumptions were right as he heard the sirens approach the lodge.

The police cam rushing in and they instantly handcuffed Psymon who didn't even bother trying to resist.

The other policeman had Kaori and Mac sitting down in another room while they tried to clean up the body.

Kaori cried softly, but she felt so sorry for her best friend.

She was loosing the one person in the world who she loved because of her ex-boyfriends mistaken last words.

She cried for her.

As Psymon was being escorted to the cop car Elise came running up and she hugged Psymon. But he couldn't hug her back but if he could trade anything for it he would.

"What happened?" she asked.

"I killed him." Psymon said.

A look of horror showed in Elise's face but relief showed the next second.

"Are they taking you away?"She asked with a single tear falling down her cheek.

Psymon nodded and she burst out crying.

Psymon face turned to sadness and worry for his girlfriend he was going away from BIG mountain forever and he never told her how much she meant to him.

"Psymon," Elise sobbed. "I love you,"

Psymon turned to her with shock but smiled.

"I love you to, Elise, always have." He simply replied back.

"DON'T GO!" she yelled but it was too late he had gotten into the car and had driven off into the distance.

She was just left there with nothing. No ex boyfriend, no lover, no nothing.

She cried alone.

Kaori was in total shock. She was certain that she was gonna die then and there. Yet, Psymon had managed to arrive just on the nick of time.

Mac just hugged her and offered as much comfort as he could give.

"Its ok Kaori it's all over now," Mac calmed to stop her from crying.

How could she stop?

The sunrise came over the snow and every single pair of eyes watched as the first sun rays streamed over the sky.

Psymon's eyes, full of sadness and sorrow, saw the rising sun and smiled weakly, he knew he would go down this road sooner or later, he missed Elise so bad.

Elise's eyes watched the rising alone. Her lonely eyes cried themselves dry. She had finally told Psymon that she loved him, but it was too late. She wished she could turn back time.

Mac's eyes, full of sorrow and sympathy for Kaori, as he watched the golden rays make their way across the sky, eased his pain a little. A small smile made its way to his lips.

Kaori's eyes, swollen with tears, rejoiced, as she had never seen such a beautiful sunrise. For a moment, she didn't feel anything but joy, she loved it. That single moment of Joy changed everything in her life and she knew that nothing was wrong. Everything could work out.

But for now, she wanted to enjoy this moment all she could.

A new sunrise for the start of a new beginning, one without fear or hatred. A new life for the day with the beautiful shining sunrise.

THE END


End file.
